darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Walrus robot
The walrus robot is a robot created by F.O.W.L.. It is somewhere between twice and thrice as high as the average person and is built with very tough armor, laser fingers, and a freeze beam shot from the eyes. The robot is the sole product of early-days research as to how to fill the lower ranks and discarded due to engineering problems. Rather than be dismantled, it was locked away in a room only accessible through a secret tunnel. It was found years later to still be active and was shortly after destroyed by Darkwing Duck and Steelbeak. History Back in F.O.W.L.'s founding days, there was the question how to organize the ground ranks. Two main possibilities were posited, one being to hire people to all be dressed in the same full-body uniform to hide their individuality and protect their identity, the other being to build robots to do the dirty work. One robot was made inside F.O.W.L. Headquarters to test the viability of the second option. This robot, in the shape of a walrus, had several malfunctions that could not be overcome and so the robot idea was scrapped and the Eggmen program created. The walrus robot was not dismantled, possibly because of an inability to control it and therefore danger to go near it. Instead, it was locked away in the room it was created in, which is only accessible from a tunnel secret to everyone but High Command and those involved in the project. The room was found and opened years later by Darkwing Duck, Steelbeak, and Femme Appeal, who had to destroy the robot before it would stop its assauly on them. Despite that F.O.W.L. never went for a robot army, robots would remain a part of their troops when they had need for them, as in the case of the bear robot and the Darkwing Duck robot. The walrus robot has a considerable mass, which was an intended default design for the F.O.W.L. robots, and a thick, durable armor to give it a physical combat advantage. Its known two weapons are its ability to shoot continuous laser beams from each of its fingers and a freeze beam from its eyes. This freeze beam is not cold-based, but stiffens people up into near-indestructible pillars. This is not to say those hit by the beam don't feel pain, just that they become tougher than most materials. Despite its years of neglect, the walrus robot remained working and in good condition, pointing at a very efficient energy system and a self-maintenance program. Fiction Boom! Studios comics Darkwing Duck, Steelbeak, and Femme Appeal and have teamed up to prevent High Command from summoning Duckthulhu. Appeal knows of a secret tunnel through F.O.W.L. Headquarters they can use to reach the summon chamber without encountering any security. Though Steelbeak didn't know where the tunnels were, he does know what they are, but neither he nor Appeal consider it a possibility that they'd encounter the walrus robot until they do. As it charges its lasers, the three make a run for it. Running stops being an effective tactic when the path ends in a pit they can't see the bottom off. Steelbeak tries his own laser gadgets and a shoe against the robot, but it makes no difference. The robot fires its freeze beams at him and Appeal, turning them into people-sized indestructable clubs. The robot grabs Appeal to strike Darkwing with, but he parries with Steelbeak. One swing by Darkwing knocks Appeal out of the robot's hand and down the pit and in anger the hero thrusts Steelbeak into the robot, effectively destroying it with its own weapon. Joe Books comics Notes * The walrus robot is inspired by and a reference to the 1967 song "I Am the Walrus", which contains the lyrics "I am the eggman, they are the eggmen. I am the walrus, goo goo g' joob.". Category:Robots Category:F.O.W.L. equipment